The invention relates to a luggage system for a single-track motor vehicle, in particular a motorcycle or motor scooter, having a decoupling device for items of luggage for the purpose of reducing oscillating movements during travel.
The prior art discloses various solutions for counteracting the oscillation of motorcycles when laden with luggage. The solutions usually concern high-outlay designs for the interaction of the luggage-accommodating container (pannier, top case) with the frame of the motor vehicle and for the purpose of avoiding the situation where forces generated by travel and in particular, the relative wind are introduced into the frame via the luggage-accommodating container. The disclosure of patent application US 2014091120 A would be one to mention as an example of such an embodiment.
Such systems, however, involve a lot of outlay, are costly and cannot be retrofitted. In addition, they obstruct the pillion rider and limit the freedom of movement of the latter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simplified, more cost-effective and retrofittable luggage system for a motorcycle or a motor scooter.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
The basic inventive concept is that of decoupling the item of luggage from the luggage-accommodating container via a decoupling device so as to reduce the oscillation-triggering forces and the effect on the motor vehicle. The invention provides various solutions for decoupling.
The invention proposes a luggage system for a single-track motor vehicle (motorcycle or motor scooter or three-wheeled vehicle with two front wheels or two rear wheels), having a luggage-accommodating container, which can be fastened on the motor vehicle and, in the interior includes a decoupling device, which interacts with an item of luggage to be accommodated and which is intended for at least partially decoupling from the luggage-accommodating container travel-induced forces exerted by the item of luggage.
The decoupling device decouples the luggage-accommodating container from the item of luggage so that forces which act on the luggage-accommodating container by the item of luggage during travel do not act on the motor vehicle to a pronounced extent. The centrifugal forces of the items of luggage are decoupled from the luggage-accommodating container to the greatest extent by different possible embodiments described hereinafter.
The first embodiment provides a luggage system, in which the decoupling device is formed by the inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container being designed in the form of an elastic, deformable wall with cavities, which is either in a sandwich construction or made of foam. The inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container is adapted such that the item of luggage accommodated therein, when subjected to forces, can yield and penetrate some way into the inner wall, which deforms in the process and absorbs kinetic energy. The inner wall designed in this way allows the item of luggage to move relative to the luggage-accommodating container, and this results in a phase-shifted introduction of force into the motor vehicle via the luggage-accommodating container.
A further variant provides for the decoupling device to be realized by at least one impact strip or buffer strip which encloses the item of luggage laterally in the circumferential direction. At the top and/or at the bottom is at least one impact strip or buffer strip arranged on an inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container. The at least one impact strip or buffer strip penetrates into the interior of the luggage-accommodating container to a depth which ensures permanent contact with the item of luggage. The impact strip or buffer strip likewise provides for the item of luggage to move relative to the luggage-accommodating container in a manner which converts kinetic energy into deformation energy.
A further alternative exemplary embodiment proposes a solution in which the decoupling device is formed by the handle of the luggage system interacting with a holder on an inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container, wherein the decoupling is provided for by virtue of the item of luggage being suspended on a suspension device formed on the luggage-accommodating container or by virtue of the handle being accommodated elastically on the inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container. The item of luggage can thus be fastened in the luggage-accommodating container in a suspended state or be clamped elastically via the handle. In the case of a hanging solution, measures which delimit the movement capability are optionally taken in addition to, for example a lining of the inner wall as described above.
A further variant provides for the decoupling device to be formed by a tub or base plate which is arranged in the luggage-accommodating container and accommodated for movement in a transverse direction perpendicular to a direction of travel. The item of luggage is placed on the tub or base plate and moves to a predetermined extent within the luggage-accommodating container when subjected to the influence of force from the outside. In addition, one embodiment provides for the tub or base plate to have holders on its base for the purpose of surrounding and/or fixing the item of luggage. The surrounding itself may be elastically or partially plastically deformable, in order to limit relative movement.
In addition, or as an alternative, in an advantageous embodiment of the invention in which the luggage system has a tub or base plate, buffers and/or stops are arranged in the peripheral regions of the luggage-accommodating container for the purpose of damping and/or delimiting a movement capability of the tub or base plate.
A further alternative exemplary embodiment proposes a solution in which the luggage system is characterized in that the decoupling device is formed by a hanging device which hangs down freely, is fastened on the luggage-accommodating container in a filling region and in which the item of luggage can be placed in position and transported in a freely hanging state. An advantageous solution here is one in which the hanging device is realized in the form of elastic netting or of an elastic rubber tub. The variant corresponds to a kind of “hammock” for the item of luggage within the luggage-accommodating container, and this makes it possible to realize relative movements. The movement capability is delimited by appropriate retaining means or a combination with a lining of the inner wall of the luggage-accommodating container.
In an advantageous embodiment, and applicable in general to all the embodiments described, the item of luggage is accommodated in the luggage-accommodating container in a form-fitting or force-fitting manner, with prestressing, by the decoupling device.
Other advantageous developments of the invention are characterized in the dependent claims and/or are presented in more detail hereinafter together with the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and with reference to the figures.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.